Sjukdoms-berättelser
by AOB
Summary: John tycker att livet är lättare när han själv är sjuk, än när det är världens enda konsulterande detektiv som är det. Korta, separerade sjukdoms-berättelser. Kommer att uppdateras då och då.


Beta'd by smart SwedishSherlockian. Jag kommer alltid att vara tacksam mot henne! Tack så mycket!

* * *

**Jag ville bara ha te**

Sherlock slängde sig ner på en soffa, med handen hängandes över karmen som en död orm. Han var blek. Även blekare än vanligt. Hans mörka, svettiga hår dinglade över hans ögon som, i stället för sitt vanliga, arroganta flammande, var lidande och gråa med smärta.

Världens enda konsulterande detektiv var sjuk.

Snuvan hade redan lurpassat i flera dagar, men Sherlock hade ignorerat dess existens. Han hade jobbat med ett närmast olösligt fall, som om det var hans sista. Och när det, äntligen, hade lett till arresteringen av mördaren, hade han ramlat ner i gatan som en fura och slagit sitt huvud på beläggningen. Av någon anledning, svällde det upp den största och lilaste klumpen i hans panna, som någonsin hade setts.

"John..."

En hes viskning, knappt hörbart. En lidande grimas av fylliga läppar.

"John?"

Men John hörde inte. Han var i köket, knackade på sitt tangentbord, uppdaterade sin blogg med deras nyaste fall, som Sherlocks unika intelligens hade löst till och med noggrannare än vanligtvis. Han suckade och masserade sina tinningar. På grund av den långa dagan och Sherlocks konstata gnäll hade han huvudvärk. Ingenting, tänkte han trött, absolut _ingenting_ var mer irriterande än en sjuk Sherlock!

Han och den respektive mannen i det mörka vardagsrummet var absolut överens om det. Rivande ont i halsen, som hindrade honom från att ropa på John, en täppt näsa och den pulserande värken bakom ögonen fick Sherlocks innandömen att sjuda med obehag. Han tog en soffdyna och kastade den, svagt, mot kökets mellandörr. Den föll i halvvägs och rullade klumpigt omkring, som en tjock sköldpadda.

Sherlock grymtade och kastade sig tillbaka på soffan. Omedelbart, ångrade han den hastiga rörelsen, när smärtan i halsen flammade som en sprakande fyrverkeripjäs och gav honom tårar i ögonen. Han vände sig på sidan och krypte upp och gjorde sig så liten som möjligt.

ooOoo

John hade just kommit till slutet med sin text när det exploderade i vardagsrummet. Han rusade upp så häftigt att stolen flög på ryggen ner på golvet, och en halvtom tekopp tömde sitt innehåll över hans laptop.

"Jävla fan..." John tog laptopen i sina händer och försökte, frenetiskt, tippa te ur den när han rusade till vardagsrummet för att avgöra vad hans ömkliga rumskompis hade hittat på denna gången.

Sherlock snubblade just upp från soffan, med händerna pressade mot baksidan av skallen. Hans hår stack ut i alla möjliga riktningar och hans ögon var som två runda dammar, fulla av tårar. På golvet låg en svetspistol, som fortsatte dess stabila surrande och den blåa flamman brände en på plats där en kopp hade varit en stund sedan.

"Jesus, Sherlock, vad _fan_ gör du?"

"Jag..."

Sherlock stirrade på den exploderade koppen med ett förvirrat uttryck. Han släppte sitt grep om huvudet och gjorde en grimas.

"Herregud, släck den här grunkan innan det hela huset sprängs i lugften!" röt John.

Men Sherlock bara stod där utan att förstå något och stirrade på sina händer som var röda med blod.

"Jävla helvete..." morrade John och slängde sin laptop på bordet, varifrån den gled elegant över kanten och föll med ett nervpåfrestande brak. John rusade fram för att ta upp svetspistolen från golvet. Han stängde av den och la den på bordet. Han vände sig mot sin rumskompis, med hela sin essens sjudande med kvarhållet raseri. Men när han märkte Sherlocks blodiga händer, blev hans irritation begravd under oro.

"Men Sherlock, du blöder ju!"

John sprang from till den långa detektiven, som sjönk tillbaka på soffan, vit som ett lakan. John grep Sherlocks händer och inspekterade dem snabbt och erfarent. Snart, släppte han dem och grep tag om hans huvud istället. Han böj det framåt och såg små, röda bäckar av blod att rinna längst med Sherlocks nacke, under sin blåa morgonrock. Från bakhuvudet stickte det ut två vassa flisor.

"Vad i hela världen _gjorde_ du, idiot?" suckade John med desperation och skyndade till köket.

"Te," sa Sherlock svagt. "John, jag ville bara ha en kopp te."

"Du kunde ha bara _frågat _om en kopp te!" ropade John och kom snart tillbaka med en förbandslådan.

"Jag frågade ju," viskade Sherlock, "men du hörde inte."

John tog ett djupt andetag och började att gräva flisorna ur Sherlocks skalle och rengöra snitten.

"De finns ingen annan i världen, som kan komma fram med idén att koka vatten med eldkastare!" grymtade John. "Vad pågick i ditt huvud?"

"Jag förstår inte," gnällade Sherlock och grimaserade när John baddade hans skador med bomull. "Jag bara kokade vatten! Sedan när har vatten kunnat explodera?"

"Hur fan ska jag kunna veta," murrade John. "Tacka din lycka för att din rygg var mot smällen. I värsta fall kunde jag gräva flisorna ur dina ögon just nu!"

Blekheten i Sherlocks ansikte blev grå när han tänkte på den här mycket betydande aspekten. Han svalde, smärtsamt, och hans ögon fylldes med tårar igen.

"Jag förstår inte... _jag förstår inte_," upprepade han.

"Vänta..." sa John plötsligt och upphörde, för en stund, med sin omvårdnad. "Varifrån fick du vatten?"

"Från en flaska."

"Vilken flaska?"

"Från en vattenflaska, John, vad annars?"

"Från den här flaskan som var på golvet, bredvid soffan?"

"Uppenbarligen," fnös Sherlock och försökte att dra sitt huvud ur Johns inte-så-skonsamma behandling.

"I den här flaskan, Sherlock, var terpentin. Den här terpentin, med vilken du försökte ta bort en smiley från min laptops skydd. Den här smileyn, som du sprejade där med den där gula färgen. På den här laptopen, som ny ligger där, på golvet, full av te och i tusen bitar! För Guds skull, Sherlock, bara en idiot som du kan sätta terpentin i vattenflaskan och sedan värma den som tevatten, på vardagsrummets gålv, med svetspistolen! Helvete, jag fattar inte varför jag står ut med dig!"

Allteftersom John gjorde framsteg med sin förklaring, förändrades hans behandling och blev häftigare och hans röst högre.

"Jag känner ingen lukt, John, min näsa är blockerad! Hur ska jag komma ihåg att det var terpentin in den här korkade flaskan!? Jag kan inte fylla min hårddisk med så triviala saker! Ajaj! Sluta! Det är redan fint!" gnällde Sherlock.

"Sluta grina, din övervuxna bebis," morrade John obarmhärtigt och började linda in Sherlocks huvud med bandage.

"De här såren är faktiskt så djupa att de borde sys, men jag orkar inte att föreslå det eftersom du ändå inte skulle tro på mig," sa han.

Sherlock fnyste i förakt, men tårar rann ur hans ögon.

"Jag hatar att vara sjuk! Jag hatarhatarHATAR!" gastade han. Och svalde. Och snyftade.

"Kära nån, Sherlock..." mumlade John och avslutade sitt bandagerande. Äntligen, släppte han Sherlocks huvud och den miserabla detektiven sänkte sig ner på soffan som en tom ballong. Han skrek till när hans skalle träffade soffkarmen, och han vände sig, omständigt, på sidan.

"Jag ville bara ha te," viskade han. "Jag har så ont i halsen..."

Johns ansiktsuttryck mjuknade när han tittade på sin väns eländiga uppenbarelse.

"Jag ska göra lite te till dig, din idiot. Vill du ha honung?"

Sherlock nickade och såg tacksam ut. Och när John gick mot köket, lät sig Sherlock småle. Han snörvlade och rullade ihop sig som en boll. Plötsligt kände han sig lite mindre sjuk.


End file.
